


tell you what, it don't suck (and i need you right now)

by chlexcer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Post-Time Skip, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rivals to Friends to Lovers, bantering and flirting, for oikawa’s birthday, oihina brazil fling but make it long-term, set in 2019, they go on a sexcapade to rio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlexcer/pseuds/chlexcer
Summary: oikawa is not embarrassed to say it started off as something merely physical and convenient, because it’s been a few years since then already and theystillgravitate towards each other.or: oihina go on a spontaneous weekend trip to rio for oikawa's birthday.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 14
Kudos: 316





	tell you what, it don't suck (and i need you right now)

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday oikawa!  
> enjoy this product of my current state of oihina brainrot and listen to some tunes i'm compiling in my [oihina playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7E1dgMWBadzRKpUyveVK37?si=NSOIueYsSeCZzVo7hbvBXg) ♡

“Come on, let’s do it!”

“I don’t know, Shoyo… I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

Hinata rolls his eyes all the way from where he’s sitting in his room in São Paulo, filing his nails. “Why not? It’s for your birthday!”

Oikawa shrugs.

“It’s… not the best moment for the Argentine Peso?”

“So? The Brazilian Real isn’t much better, senpai,” Hinata counters, smirking a little, and, okay, he’s right, but still. “You’re still getting paid a nice salary aren’t you?”

“Well, yeah, but I don’t wanna splurge.”

“It’s for your _birthday_ — splurging is allowed. Splurging is encouraged! Treat yourself and all that!”

Oikawa almost smiles a little before he remembers another issue.

“Wait, aren’t São Paulo and Rio like, an hour away by plane, or something?”

“Less than that,” Hinata nods. “It actually takes longer to get from where I live to the airport than to fly from here to Rio.”

“See! It’s easy for you! But San Juan? I’m not exactly next door, chibi-chan. Of course you’d think I can just up and leave if I want.”

Hinata huffs, finally putting his nail file down and giving Oikawa an intense look through his computer camera.

“Oikawa-senpai!” He started. “If it’s really an issue for you, then I’ll pay half your fare! Or three thirds, as long as it isn’t too much!”

Oikawa raises an eyebrow, staring back at Hinata with the hint of an amused smile. “You mean three fourths?”

“Yeah, that! A big fraction of it, or all of it! It’ll be my birthday present for you.”

Oikawa holds the other’s gaze, grainy and bad quality as it is on his computer screen, and as usual, he looks earnest and sincere and _stubborn_.

Oikawa meant what he said about money kind of being issue, but aside from that, he has no real reason not to want this.

Going to Rio again, just the two of them and only for a weekend, to celebrate his birthday? It sounds _glorious_. Especially because San Juan is cold and gray in July when his birthday comes around, what with seasons being the opposite in the Southern Hemisphere.

But Rio isn’t cold. 

Rio is sunny and warm, and being next to Hinata is basically the same as hanging out with the sun.

Oikawa could use some of that heat, if only for a weekend.

He smiles, already feeling himself giving in. “I bet you haven’t even looked up how much that is yet…”

Hinata shakes his head.

“Nope, but that’s because it doesn’t matter! And it’s only a weekend, so we’re not gonna spend much. Look. We get there on Friday, celebrate your birthday on Saturday, _all_ Saturday, and then we come back to our cities on Sunday. Sunday night, if possible.”

Oikawa sighs, but he’s still smiling.

It’s a piece of work, going to Rio from San Juan, and Oikawa doubts Hinata has any technicalities in mind, but it’s weird because it doesn’t annoy him. Not at all. On the contrary, his naïve enthusiasm makes his own doubts melt away.

Hinata has this weird power over him.

“Also, we can stay at Pedro’s place, so we won’t have to spend on hostels or anything like that,” Hinata goes on, planning out loud. He’s just sitting back on his chair now, one of his feet propped up on it, which grants Oikawa an excellent view of the skin and muscles of his flexed leg.

And he looks… inviting.

He looks clean, like he just took a shower.

Attractive. A little tempting.

It’s enough to make Oikawa forget the word ’no’ exists for a moment, because how do you say no to that? How does _anyone_ say no to Hinata? Oikawa thinks he understands why almost every pro setter in Japan is still eating from the palm of his hand, even if Hinata himself has no clue about it. He almost feels bad for Tobio. _Almost_ , except not really, because 1) he could never feel bad for a genius like him, and 2) because on this side of the world, Oikawa can have Hinata all to himself if he wants, and who could feel bad about that?

Other than short shorts, Hinata’s wearing a loose sleeveless white shirt and an oversized CA San Juan sweatshirt on top, so blue that it contrasts almost comically with his orange hair.

Oikawa licks his lips.

Hinata stole that sweatshirt from Oikawa a month ago, when they met in Buenos Aires to play friendly matches with other teams of the Argentine and Brazilian league. 

He stole it after the matches, though.

After they sneaked out of their hotels in the evening, both of them a little more dressed up than they would admit out loud.

After they drank wine at a bar a teammate of Oikawa recommended to him once. After they went dancing to a nearby gay club Oikawa had only heard about before, where Hinata looked at him and moved against him like he was every single earthly pleasure incarnated.

It was after they slept together. After they stumbled into Oikawa’s room (because Hinata was sharing a room with someone from his team), and nearly slipped and died trying to do sexy stuff in the too-slippery shower. After they fell onto Oikawa’s hotel bed, dripping wet from their failed shower, kissing and touching with hungry mouths and hungry hands, not for the first time.

It must’ve been the next morning, after all that but before Oikawa woke up, content and happy, only to find Hinata was nowhere to be found.

His team sweatshirt was also nowhere to be found.

What there was, was a sweet good-morning message on his phone, an apology saying he would’ve loved to stay but he’d had to run to make it to the airport with his team, and also, a picture of Oikawa sleeping with the caption ‘could it be… the great king is actually real life sleeping beauty?!?!! (⊙o⊙)☆彡’. 

That was the last time they saw each other, and fuck it, Oikawa misses Hinata.

He likes Hinata, likes him _so much_ , which is an absolute plot twist in his life, but it’s okay because it makes sense in more ways than he can count.

He doesn’t even care (much) that he stole his sweatshirt and is wearing it to look appealing on camera to and lure him into a spontaneous birthday trip slash sexcapade.

“I’ll make it worth your while, come on,” Hinata insists, pouting as a last resort. “Say yes, senpai, please. I miss you, I really wanna see you.”

And that’s it: the final blow to Oikawa’s willpower. It was obvious from the very beginning that he didn’t stand a chance, but any desire he had to play hard to get was instantly demolished with those words.

He huffs, frustrated but not in a bad way— if that makes sense.

“Ugh, how do you expect me to still say no after that? Alright, chibi-chan! I give up, let’s do it!”

Hinata gasps excitedly in surprise, but there is something sightly smug in his expression. “Wait, for real?!”

“Yes, for real!”

“Oh! Yay!”

Oikawa misses him too, he really wants to see him too, but he doesn’t think he needs to say it, so he doesn’t.

“Just make sure you bring _my_ sweatshirt with you. I wanna bring it back with me, you hear me?”

Hinata laughs.

“Yessir!”

  
  
  


So, that’s why Oikawa’s in Brazil now, the day before his birthday.

His flight( _s_ \- plural, he took _two_ of them) took way longer than Hinata’s, but Hinata waited for him at the airport, so when he finally got to Rio, he was welcomed with the warmest, tightest hug humanity has ever known.

He hugged back with just as much enthusiasm because fuck, it feels good. Hinata feels good, warm and solid between his arms. Oikawa can’t even be mad that his sweatshirt, which Hinata is _still_ wearing, smells completely different now — like sunshine, sweat, and something citrusy and so very Hinata.

They stay like that for a moment too long, which is maybe stupid because they only saw each other a month ago, and a month isn’t that long - a month is _nothing_ compared to the first three years he spent in Argentina, where he didn’t see his mom, his sister, Iwa-chan, or anyone else he knew more than once. No one aside from Hinata.

So it’s stupid, but it makes sense that even a month feels like too long now, when it comes to him in particular. 

Oikawa wants to kiss him but he doesn’t. He controls himself, mentally spills a bucket of ice water over his brain, and reminds himself that doing that would be extremely irresponsible. Hinata’s _crazy_ famous here, and Oikawa’s pretty well-known himself, so. Yeah. No kissing in airports.

“Pedro’s gonna be out until Sunday because of his job, but he said he left my old keys in a flower pot outside so we can get in,” Hinata tells Oikawa excitedly later, as he drives them towards the city, and the sight is something else - the setting sun hits his face, but he has sunglasses on and a smile even more radiant on his lips. It’s a rental car, nice but not flashy. It’s got tinted windows, and that fact has Oikawa’s brain and body buzzing because they _could_ kiss now if they wanted to, here, or at red lights, or anywhere, and no one would see them from the outside.

There's also the fact that they’re going to be alone… Oikawa doesn’t think of himself as an extremely sexual person, but he can’t deny he’s regretting the decision of coming here less and less with every passing second.

All he’s regretting is this little getaway can’t be any longer.

“And he’s okay with us just invading his place? He's a saint...” Oikawa says, trying not to think about Hinata even if he’s talking to Hinata, sitting next to Hinata, spending the next two nights with Hinata—

“Yep! We lived together for two years, so I think he trusts me enough by now. And he’s met you before too, remember? Of course he’s okay with you being there. Although... I _did_ tell him I’d get free Kodzuken merch. He said I didn’t need to bribe him, but he accepted it anyway."

Oikawa tilts his head. “Kodzuken…?”

“Ah, yeah, that’s Kenma— you know, Kozume Kenma? He was the setter in Nekoma High when we were in high school, but he’s like… a youtuber now? And he runs a company, too. He used to sponsor me before, actually…” he trails off, chuckling before he continues. “To be honest, I’m not sure what he does exactly, but he’s famous and he’s _loaded_ , and Pedro is his fan, so that's all that matters.”

Oikawa laughs at that.

Another setter in the palm of his hand, huh.

“I do know about Nekoma. I watched a few of their matches too, but we never got to play against them back then. At least not when I was in school. Didn’t that libero who plays in a Russian team now, that Yaku Morisuke guy, go there?”

“Yeah! You know Yaku-san?”

Oikawa shakes his head.

“Not personally, but I heard he’s gonna be on the Japanese team for the Olympics next year… like you,” he finishes, smirking at Hinata at everything that implies. Hinata returns the look briefly, but he keeps his hands steady on the wheel.

“Like me, yeah. We’re so gonna beat your Argentine ass there.”

“You think?” Oikawa raises a cocky eyebrow.

“I _know_.”

“Huh… _Veremos,”_ he finishes in Spanish, and Hinata’s smirk grows. It means the same thing in Portuguese.

 _We’ll see_.

  
  


Oikawa has been in Pedro’s house a few times before, so even if it’s been a while, he’s still familiar with it now.

He came to Rio a few times while Hinata lived here, and even if the Argentine volleyball federation paid for his hotel room every time, he still ended up spending the night in Hinata’s place more often than not.

That didn’t necessarily mean doing _stuff_ together.

Sometimes it just meant talking in their native language until the sun came out, drinking whatever they had around, be it beer or tea or soda, and eating mountains of chopped fruits.

But most of the times... yeah. Most of the time, staying over did mean crashing onto each other like waves in full force.

It meant trailing wet kisses all over strained muscles and sun kissed skin, but coming off with lips tacky with sunscreen and grains of sand on their tongues. It meant interrupting steamy make-outs to jump in the shower to wash away the sand and the sunscreen off their bodies entirely to prevent those things from happening. It meant keeping quiet if things got steamy in there because the walls of the bathroom were the thinnest in the house and neither of them would be able to look at Pedro again if he heard them.

It meant covering each other’s mouths with their hands and biting onto shoulders or pillows every time they fucked.

It meant Oikawa got to see and _experience_ the changes in Hinata’s body first hand and before anybody else.

He’s not embarrassed to say it started off as something merely physical; something that was more for the sake of convenience and familiarity than anything else. He’s also not embarrassed to admit there was _a lot_ of cleansing themselves from past unrequited or impossible feelings in all of it, too - he knows he used Hinata to forget somebody else, and he knows Hinata used him too for the same reason, at least to some extent.

But the thing is, it’s been so long since then that the way it started doesn’t really mean anything anymore. Those past feelings are buried under all the sand Hinata and he accumulated playing beach volleyball together. Under the gallons of beer and wine they've had while exploring foreign cities together. Under all the warm Christmases spent together but away from their families, the New Year's kisses, the money spent on plane tickets, uber rides, motels, restaurants, take-out, amusement park entrances, souvenirs, condoms, lube-

And it’s thrilling.

It’s exciting that they still gravitate towards each other without the extra weight of high school emotional baggage. They just click together perfectly well, and who would've thought?

“You want something for dinner, Oikawa-senpai?” Hinata asks as he steps towards the kitchen, barefoot after kicking his sandals off somewhere by the door.

Oikawa follows him after doing the same, socked feet against cool tile, but he feels like the polar opposite of the word cool.

“I'm not really hungry,” he says, hearing the anticipation in his own voice and feeling his ears flush because of it. Fuck. He can’t believe he dared play hard to get and didn’t exclaim an enthusiastic YES the second Hinata suggested escaping to Rio for the weekend, but he also can’t believe Hinata hasn’t done anything other than letting him stew in his own pheromones since he landed.

“No? Really? Pedro said he left some stuff we can cook..."

Oikawa stops only when he’s right behind Hinata, and he puts his hands on his waist with a strong grip. He makes it to turn him around so they’re facing each other, but Hinata does it all on his own, and he’s smirking like he is perfectly aware of what he’s doing. Which, Oikawa suspects, he does.

His slightly smaller and tanner hands naturally come up to Oikawa’s shoulders as he takes half a step back, his fingers curling on the fabric of his shirt to pull him along with him until he's trapped between Oikawa and the counter.

Oikawa looks down at him, at his strong toned body, his sunny face, and the blue CA San Juan sweatshirt he's wearing, unzipped and just hanging off his shoulders. Their eyes meet, and there’s a kind of faux cluelessness in Hinata's that Oikawa is more than familiar with now.

He wants to eat him whole.

He leans down parting his lips, but Hinata stops him by speaking against his mouth.

“It’s not your birthday yet, Oikawa-san, you’re supposed to wait.”

Oikawa lets out an amused breath that gusts over Hinata’s lips.

“That’s relative - it _is_ my birthday in Japan already.”

“But we’re not in Japan. We’re in Brazil.”

“All the more reason to kiss me, then,” Oikawa inches a little closer, tilting his head. He lets his hand follow the curve of Hinata's spine and meets no resistance when he reaches his ass. “I flew thousands of kilometers for this.”

Hinata hums thoughtfully, bringing one hand up to Oikawa’s lips and tracing the shape of it before cupping his jaw. His fingers are a bit sticky for some reason, but his breath is warm and spicy and _tempting_ when he speaks against Oikawa’s parted lips.

“It wouldn’t be the first time you hop a plane for a booty call…”

Oikawa laughs softly, amused and a little scandalized, but mostly just turned on.

“Ahh, so that’s all this is, huh,” he says, and Hinata laughs too. He nods his head, causing their lips to brush together, and it's maddening. “And you paid for my ticket, too. I’m impressed, Shoyo - just how desperate to get fucked are you?”

That does it.

Hinata’s breath hitches visibly, his eyes widening a little.

“Alright, you win this time,” he mutters, their eyes meeting, and Oikawa smirks.

“You’re not gonna answer, Shoyo-kun?”

“ _No_ ,” Hinata says in Spanish, and Oikawa kind of wants to laugh but he has no time to because Hinata is kissing him before he knows it, and his brain shuts down.

God, he wanted this.

He wanted this since his plane landed.

He wanted this since he woke up in the morning. 

Since he agreed to come on this spontaneous trip.

Since he woke up alone in Buenos Aires a month ago.

  
  


Hinata’s old room is pretty much the same as before, minus the manga volumes and Portuguese and Spanish study guides, but that’s only as far as Oikawa can tell from how little he gets to look around while Hinata takes his shirt off impatiently.

The bed is still barely big enough for the two of them, and Oikawa nearly hits his head on the headboard when Hinata pushes him down on the mattress, but they make it work.

Hinata climbs Oikawa’s body and settles on top of him like he belongs there, and Oikawa is starting to suspect he does, after all. He’s wearing his sweatshirt still, even if it’s kinda warm out and even warmer in here, between them, with all the kissing they've been doing. He lets Oikawa push the fabric off his shoulders, and then he lets him pull his shirt over his head.

He's letting Oikawa do whatever he wants it seems, so Oikawa does what he wants. He wraps his legs around Hinata’s body and flips them over with ease, because Hinata might’ve gotten considerably bigger and stronger with the years, but Oikawa will always be bigger and stronger than him, and he kinda gets off on that.

And judging by the way Hinata reacts, sighing, raking his blunt nails up and down Oikawa’s sides before dragging them up his back and settling them on his shoulders and the back of his head.

Their mouths crash together again, and it’s so easy for Oikawa to lose himself to this. It’s been mostly an intermittent thing between them, sure, but they've been doing this for long enough that he knows exactly how Hinata likes to be kissed by now, and the same goes the other way around. Hinata knows exactly when to pull back and nip and suck on Oikawa's lower lip to make his head spin; knows exactly when to turn the pace down and kiss him languidly to avoid him getting too excited, and when he wants it to bruise. 

This time they both get too excited too soon, so they don’t really get that far.

Oikawa rids Hinata of his shorts, never ever breaking away from his mouth, and Hinata pulls Oikawa's pants and briefs down but only to his knees; only enough so he can touch him. His hand is a little too dry, but it feels good enough that Oikawa can’t bring himself to stop the pleasured whimper that leaves his throat.

“Touch me too,” Hinata says, his voice rougher and lower than it normally sounds. It’s so hot to hear him like this, Oikawa feels himself twitching in Hinata’s hand. “Oikawa-senpai, please touch me.”

“I’m going, I’m going— _jeez_ , you're so impatient, _chibi-chan_ ,” he laughs at the other’s insistence, but he still pushes his briefs low enough so he can wrap his fingers around him. “How difficult it must be to be your teammate... you’re always pushing for more, for better, aren’t you? You’re always hungry.”

Hinata’s eyelids flutter and his hips buck into the touch.

“Maybe so, but it’s, _ah_ \- it’s the same with you, isn’t it, _great king_?” he asks, breathless but still smirking. “That's why we ended up here in the first place.”

Oikawa supposes he’s right, but he doesn't say anything. He just kisses him, and Hinata returns it happily.

For all the build-up, they get each other off really soon.

Hinata comes first because Oikawa has an advantaged position above him from where he can press wet kisses to his neck while he jerks him to completion, something he knows sets his entire body on fire. Oikawa follows closely, burying his face against Hinata’s spit-wet neck and letting out the most humiliating sound of pleasure while Hinata holds him as close as he can with his free arm and strokes his leg with his bare foot.

It’s a mess between them when they kiss again, their dirty abdomens pressing together, but at least there are no clothes in the way. A simple shower can get rid of everything later, so Oikawa allows himself to focus solely on Hinata, and on Hinata’s mouth against his. It’s a shallower, slower, considerably less desperate kiss, but it’s still deep, and the sensation of Hinata’s jaw moving against Oikawa’s palm makes him shiver a little.

For a moment, Oikawa has no idea what day it is, what time it is, or even how long it’s been since they got here, but all of a sudden the sound of his phone ringing brings him back to earth. It’s coming from the entryway, where he dropped the sole backpack he brought as baggage, and it’s only when it rings that he realizes he hasn’t checked it once since he landed in Brazil other than for turning airplane mode off.

“Shit— I should get that.”

“Yeah, you should…” Hinata pouts, but he loosens his hold around him so he can get up. Oikawa nods in agreement, sitting back on his knees to pull his underwear up again, dirty as he may be for now. Whatever. He knows they’ll be getting in the shower together sooner than later, and this time they won’t have to keep themselves quiet.

“Oh!” Hinata exclaims suddenly. “I bet your phone is full of birthday messages from everyone in Japan! Uwaa, that’s so cool isn’t it? Time zones, I mean. It isn’t even your birthday, technically, but already everyone is showering you with love…”

“Showering me with love…” Oikawa repeats quietly, more to himself than to Hinata, as he gets up from the bed. “Hm... Does that include you too, Shoyo? Cause I’d say I’m pretty literally covered in love right now.”

Hinata looks up at him making a little disgusted face but other than that seeming quite comfortable where he is even if his own toned stomach is just as messy as Oikawa’s. He’s probably thinking the same thing about taking a joint shower later…

“I’d say it does, but only because you cornered me back there… I really wanted to make you wait until tomorrow, you know? Wanted to make you really ache for it.”

“With the way you’ve been seducing me since I got here? Impossible. I would've died. I almost died in the car, actually. No- I almost died last week, when we were skyping and you were wearing my sweatshirt and you said we came here.”

Hinata laughs at that.

"So you were seduced! It worked!"

"Of course I was seduced! Don't act dumb about it!" Oikawa accuses, but Hinata only laughs again. "You're a menace, chibi-chan."

“I am! But you already knew that, didn't you, Oikawa-san?"

Oikawa looks at Hinata for a second, thinking back to - to everything, really. Everything that's happened between them since the day they met for a practice match in his old school's gymnasium. Oikawa hadn't expected or even imagined the possibility of someone like Hinata existing back then, and he couldn't have anticipated the impact he would have in his life later on.

Later on, and _now_.

He's in Brazil for the weekend, after all.

He clicks his tongue, leaning on the doorframe and smirking.

"In that case... I think you know _I_ can be a menace too, especially when I want to be," he starts, using his teasing, annoying voice. "See if I let you put a hand on me tomorrow," he winks at Hinata, and before he can say or do anything, he runs out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you leave feedback of any kind, kudos and/or comments I will love you forever  
> the title is from the song [girls go wild](https://open.spotify.com/track/5AOqxn4l8BHO0or40XxCuh?si=4iZ9dzCsQduC8QTWX5R8wg) by lp 
> 
> find me on twitter @bichenoya and cry abt oihina and pretty much every other hq pairing with me ♡


End file.
